Helsinki and Porvoo meets rest of the Nations
by Englandrules83
Summary: This is my first Hetalia story so please no flames. I tried to do this differently this time and I hope you people like this but I am not going to tell anything from this story except that there is going to be an OC which is based to me in real life but I am not telling anything else because I don't want to give spoilers from this my new story. NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS!


Helsinki and Porvoo meets rest of the Nations

Authors note: Hi everyone I am back with a new story and if some people are wondering where is Sealand aka Peter Kirkland well I can answer to that right now and the answer is that I don't like him. The pairings which are in this story are NorIce, ScotEng, Germancest, Itacest, NedSpa and AmeCan. I am taking requests too but they have to be from the pairings which I like. If you people want to know the pairings which I like please send me a PM and I will answer to them and tell you the pairings which I like and I only like two canon pairings which are SuFin and Spamano. I don't like GerIta and USUK pairings at all. I like TurGre pairing too. So I only accept requests from the pairings which I like. For those who are wondering what year is in this my new story? I can answer to that question right away and the year in this my own new story is 2013. All those pairings or should I say couples are living in the same hotel in the same room but not in one room. Scotland and England are living in one room, Norway and Iceland in one room Germany and Prussia in one room, Italy and Romano in one room, The Netherlands and Spain in one room and America and Canada in one room and also other Nations are living in the same hotel too but they have their own rooms except Finland because Finland is living in his own home.

Tino's tour

It was a beautiful sunny Wednesday in Helsinki and the month of May couldn't be any better. Tino was waiting for his fellow nations and friends outside of Scandic Park hotel. He had told them that he would be waiting for them there when their plane landed on his soil in Helsinki-Vantaa airport. He stood outside on the grass waiting for the others to get there, while eating his favourite food, Salmiakki. As the nation of Finland, he himself liked his capital so much that he decided to be a tour guide for his friends they had never visited his land before, after all. Well most of them hadn't, his fellow Nordics had visited Finland's land before but none of the others had. He was thinking of showing his fellow nations his capital's sights and being their tour guide because of the fact that he knew where all places were in his capital. He would probably leave it to Helsinki to show them the amusement park, but he would do the rest of the sights himself because he lived in the capital of his land after all, but not in the centre of the capital. He, actually, lived near the forest of the capital, and his capital knew where Tino lived so Finland's capital visited his nation's home sometimes as well.

"Dude, Finland. There you are bro. It took us forevs to find ya, man." Tino heard a voice call him and looked up to find America, who was smiling and waving. Finland smiled too and waved back, seeing France, England, and what's his name behind him Alfred.

"Human names, you git! We're in public." England hissed at America smacking him on the back of his head.

"Ouch, cut it out Artie. I kid." America winced rubbing his, now sore, head.

"And would you please use proper grammar?" England sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, mon ami. America is just being an idiot as usual. Nothing to work yourself up about, non?" France chuckled, only succeeding in making the Brit even madder.

"Oh, there they are, Ludwig!" An Italian accented voice called, stopping the fight before it could begin.

"JA, I see them Feli." Germany said walking up to the blondes.

"Damn potato b***! Stay away from my brother!" Another Italian voice shouted from behind the two from the axis.

"Aww, calmate Lovi." Spain cooed, hugging the angry Italian.

"Kesesese there you losers are." A certain Prussia laughed, even if he wasn't a nation anymore he still went to the meetings.

"Idiot." Austria sighed from behind the Prussia, with Hungary in tow. Behind them came Liechtenstein and Switzerland, and behind them were the other countries plus the rest of the Nordics.

"Are we all here?" Finland asked, looking for anyone who was missing.

"The meeting isn't starting until tomorrow, but today, I figured we could go have some fun. First, I have to make sure that everyone is present. Those Nations whose human names I don't know I am using their Nation names. Okay when I say your human name just say here so that I know that you are here. Alfred (America), Arthur (England), Francis (France), Kiku (Japan), Vash (Switzerland), Lily(Liechtenstein), Gilbert (Prussia), Ludwig (Germany), Feliciano (Italy), Lovino (Romano), Antonio (Spain), Roderich (Austria), Ivan (Russia), Berwald (Sweden), Lukas (Norway), Emil (Iceland), Matthias (Denmark), Abel (Netherlands), Bella (Belgium), Michelle (Seychelles), Vladimir (Romania), Yao (China), Im Yong Soo (South Korea), Jack (Australia), and last but not least Alistair (Scotland), Dylan (Wales), Connor (Northern Ireland) and Patrick ( Republic of Ireland)" Tino said

"Here" Each nation called when they heard their name.

"Since everyone's here I'll start my tour. I am going to show to you all my capital's sights today and since I kind of figured that you would all get lost I decided that I'll be your guide from now on. I have something to give to you German brothers but you have to share. I have studied German myself so I thought I could use it now so here it goes "Tino said when he walked towards the German brothers changing the language to German "Hier diese ist für euch" he said and then he changed the language back to English to explained the plastic bag's contents."Those black sausages in that plastic bag aren't burned at all, they are meant to be black that is the sausage's name, it's other name is blood sausage a friend of mine gave them to me and I have actually tasted one and it tasted really good and there is also some Bratwurst which I have bought myself from LIDL I thought to buy Bratwursts too so you would taste something familiar from your own country and I am not going to take that plastic bag back but you have to share them" Tino said when he handed the plastic bag to Ludwig.

"Danke, Finnland." Germany said politely, elbowing Prussia in the side.

"Ja, danke." Prussia said, and then plucked out a blood sausage taking a cautious bite. Finding that he actually really liked it. "These are almost as awesome as wurst!" Prussia shouted in delight, stuffing his face full of the remaining black sausage in his hand. Finding that his brother liked it, Germany took a bite as well, liking it just as much as his brother had.

As the two German's enjoyed their sausage the other countries began to discuss what they were going to do next.

"Danke, Tino." Germany thanked, ever the polite one.  
"Macht Nichts" Tino said to the German brothers and then decided to change the language back to English "Okay I'll start my tour now, first we are heading this way" Tino said while guiding the group towards Finland's Olympic Stadium. He then led them inside the stadium and Tino got permission to show his friends how his Olympic Stadium looked, so he guided directly towards the area that held the Stadium's audience saying "This is my Olympic Stadium, this is mainly used for Athletic events including Football matches, or like Alfred would say soccer matches. I know that this Olympic Stadium isn't too big, but it is still important in my country's contribution to the Olympic. After this I will be showing you two other places which are behind this Olympic Stadium but that's not where this tour end. If you have any questions I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities, but wait until after the tour to ask them." Tino announced while everyone looked around the Olympic Stadium.

"It's nice, dude. Could be bigger, but it's nice." America said walking around.  
Finland merely rolled his eyes not taking any offense from America's comment.  
"Alfred, be nice" Canada and England scolded at the same time.  
"What? I am being nice." America whined pouting. Everyone merely sighed in exasperation and carried on looking around.  
"Germany! Look at this place it's really cool!" Italy shouted in excitement.  
"Yes, Feliciano. I see it." Germany said emphasising Italy's name.  
"Oops, sorry Ludwig." Italy said, realizing his mistake.  
"Okay, on with the tour." Finland said happily clapping his hands.

Tino guided them all outside the Olympic Stadium and then continued on with his tour, he guided them all first to the a football field used for practice and stopped to there for a little while and said "This is the practice football field or like Alfred would say soccer field and this is used for only practice purposes behind the Olympic Stadium, and now on to the next place" Tino said. Then he guided them all to one of his Ice halls and when he happened to look into Matthew's eyes he saw the enthusiasm in them Tino knew he would know what that place was already, but Tino decided to introduce the place anyway "Okay here is one of my ice halls and it is a home hall to a hockey team called HIFK several events are held here, but mostly this is used for hockey purposes. I guess you figured that out already here is also another ice hall in here, but it isn't in the centre it is in a place called Pasila. You can go there by train, that Ice hall's called Hartwall Arena and that is the home hall to the team Jokerit. Now let's go inside to this Ice hall, I have got permission to show this to you all" Tino said and then he guided them inside the building and then they noticed that this ice hall was actually quite big. Tino guided them to the area where the Ice hall's audience was held, and even the audience is was quite big and then they all saw the huge hockey rink. "I really liked the year 2011 it was a good year, and that was the second Hockey World Championship I won."Tino said quite proud of that title. "This ice hall is actually bigger than Hartwall Arena but Hartwall Arena is big too." Tino said to his fellow Nations and friends.  
"You humiliated me Tino. It was not fair I got only one goal and you made 6"Berwald said meaning every single word as he remembered that Final day really well.  
"I happened to be very good in that year but come on it is in the past Berwald, besides you have won more hockey WC than I have." Tino said to Berwald  
"That's true." Berwald said to Tino  
"Nice to see you wearing a sailor outfit Emil" Tino said to Emil  
"Big brother suggested that I should put it on so I put it on this time" Emil said  
"I am glad to hear you calling me big brother little brother and you look so cute in that." Lukas said to his little brother Emil  
"Thanks big brother and I decided to call you big brother even though I always say that I won't say it but I made exception this time and thanks for the compliment" Emil said starting to blush.

"...Okay then." Denmark said after an awkward pause.  
"This place is brilliant, Tino." Canada complimented, off in his own little world.  
"I'm glad you think so." Finland said smiling.  
"Dude, this place is freaking cold." America whined.  
"Oh, stop your complaining." China said, exasperated.  
"Let's move on." Finland said, trying to keep the peace.

"Let's go this way now!" Tino said, guiding the nations to the outside of his ice hall. He stopped at his fast food restaurant. "This is my own fast food restaurant, Hesburger! It's similar to Alfred's McDonald's but completely Finland's own fast food chain! I have a lot of these in my country.

America started to raise his hand, but Tino quickly interrupted him. "And yes, you can get burgers and other fast foods like onion rings here, but we won't be eating here today. I'll be showing you all the one restaurant that doesn't have an English name!"

"Aw, but I'm hungr—OW!" America glared at England, who had purposely stomped on his toe.

"Shut up, America." England muttered irritably.

Tino ignored the bickering and guided the group across the street. As they passed another restaurant, Tino continued with his guided tour. "Here is Chicos! It's an American restaurant." He turned toward the nations and grinned. "Fun fact, the word Chicos means boys in Spanish."

"Si~! That's right~!" The Spaniard confirmed from the back of the tour group. "That's really cool~!"

"Are we eating here?!" Alfred moaned.

"Nope! I still have a couple more things to show you."

Tino pointed to a building that lay across the street. "This is my opera house. It looks really great, doesn't it? I know it's not as fancy looking as Jack's one, but this is my opera house and I really love it."

Roderich snorted. "It's not that impressive."

Tino just smiled. "I have no right to judge since I've never actually seen your opera house."

Nervously, the Finn looked at his watch. He wanted to get through the entire tour in time for the reservation he had for a certain restaurant.

Fortunately, the reservation was a little later. Tino still had a bit more time to show some more of the sites.

The group went passed French restaurant — which Tino honestly didn't know a thing about — a subway, and a couple souvenir shops. "This is my first souvenir shop! If anyone's interested in buying something here, feel free to later, since your hotel is right over there." Then he pointed to the other one. "That's another one."

Tino lead them away from the shops and passed the museum district. "Here's my parliament building."

"I'M HUNGRY!" America whined for the back of the group.

Tino sighed. "Okay, fine. We're heading over there now."

They headed over to the shopping center called the Forum, passed the Stockmann Mall. Finally, they had arrived at that certain Finnish restaurant.

"We're eating here! Now hurry up because I have a surprise to show you all!"

After everyone had eaten Tino paid all the foods and left from the restaurant. He then turned to the others and said, "Before we go to that my surprise location I have to make sure that you people who don't have Euro as your currency had changed your own currency to Euros before you came here to my country."

The others looked at each other, especially the ones who weren't aware.

"It's because we use Euros here. So have you changed your currency to Euros before you came here, everyone? Just say 'Yes'."

"Yeah, we did."

"Yes."

The others hummed in agreement.

Tine smiled. "Okay. We are going to my surprise location by a boat and you have to pay your own return ticket to the ticket seller and it is 18€ per person. When we get there, just say one adult ticket."

"That ticket contains also entry to that surprise location and coming back here too and you have to pay that price only once. So I thought that we should form three groups and they have to be ready when that boat comes to the harbour. Is that okay?"

The others nodded.

"Okay, first group is: Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Romano, Antonio, Francis, Patrick, Roderich, Abel and Bella. Second group is Alfred, Arthur, Alistair, Dylan, Connor, Vladimir, Ivan, Vash, Lily, Kiku, Yao, Michelle, Im Yong Soo and Jack and third group with me would be Berwald, Lukas, Mathias and Emil. Does everyone now remember the group where they belong to?" Tino asked.

"We all have groups, thank you."

It didn't last long when the boat called "Vispilä" arrived at the harbour and stopped. The ticket seller came outside from the boat and then Tino turned to his friends again, saying, "First group can go now and remember say 'One Adult ticket'."

"After that the second group and after that the third group and if you have any questions which you want to ask from me, I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities. But just ask them when we have arrived to our surprise location, okay guys?"

And then they boarded on the boat.

The boat left from the harbour and after 15 minutes the boat arrived to it's surprise location. They all stepped off the boat and Tino guided them forward towards the surprise location's area.

He then turned to his fellow Nations.

"Okay, welcome to the Zoo! This Zoo is called Korkeasaari, and, yes, this is my surprise location. If you have questions which you want to ask of me, I will try to answer to them all to the best of my abilities.

"Before you do ask any questions, though, I want to tell you all something about tomorrow.

"The first thing is that you cannot start tomorrow's meeting before I have come because I have two surprise people with me tomorrow and both of them want to meet you all. Before you ask, no, I am not telling you who those two people are yet because you will see both of them tomorrow. That's why I ask that you don't start the meeting before I have come.

"I would also like to let you know I will be coming a bit later because of this reason. The second thing is that if you want to ask questions from those two people you can ask them tomorrow.

"Oh, one more thing, those two surprise people and I might need help tomorrow. So, Alfred, if you could help us it would mean a lot to us. Only if you want to of course, I am not forcing you to help if you don't want to."

Alfred agreed and replied, "Of course I'll help you, Tino!" Tino smiled at him and then continued.

"Before I forget, the last thing is that there are Nation names and human names on the meeting table. I have written your Nations' names in their own language that I can speak but rest are in English and Finnish just to clear that up now," Tino said.

The other nations nodded in understanding.

"I think that was all what I wanted to say about tomorrow's meeting and now you can ask any questions you have for me if you have any."

No one said anything for a bit, and then someone did.

"Meanwhile, we can look all the animals in here," Tino said to his fellow nations and started to lead the group forward so they could see all the animals before they had to go back to the boat.

The nations walked through the zoo slowly in their groups and looked at all of the animals.

In the group with Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, Romano, Antonio, Francis, Patrick, Roderich, Abel and Bella, there was only a little chatter amongst the group.

In the group with Alfred, Arthur, Alistair, Dylan, Connor, Vladimir, Ivan, Vash, Lily, Kiku, Yao, Michelle, Im Yong Soo and Jack, they were talking about what the surprise could be.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Alfred asked Arthur.

Arthur frowned at Alfred. "I don't know."

Alfred grinned and skipped ahead, while Arthur fell back to walk in line with his brothers. Arthur's brothers were also talking about the surprise. They were confused about what it could be and why Alfred was needed to help.

Arthur listened to their conversation, but didn't say anything. The others in the group were either doing the same thing or talking separately about the same thing.

In the third group, with Tino, Lukas, Emil, Berwald and Mathias. This was the most lively group. Tino spoke Finnish, and the others also spoke very basic phrases, so they could understand most of what was happening.

"What's the surprise?" Mathias asked Tino.

Tino turned to all his fellow Nordics and his other fellow Nations and said " I can give you all a hint: Neither of them are mortals and one of them is a girl but I don't tell their names yet because if I reveal their names then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore but I am so sure that most of you will like both of them"

Then rest of them continued to watch all the animals and when they had watched all of them some of the Nations bought something from the Zoo's souvenir shop and then they went back to harbour to wait the boat to come back and when it came back they went in to it and then they went back to that place from they had left. They stepped out of the boat and then the Nations decided to go back to the hotel and Tino stayed behind because he had got a text from one his friends and he answered to it and after that Tino guides the Nations to the hotel and then the rest of the Nations checked in to the hotel and started to go to their rooms.

When Scotland and England arrived in front of their room they went in and Scotland closed the door behind them and when they had put their belongings to the floor England said to his big brother and to his lover " I am going to take a shower it won't take long" and to this Scotland said "Okay" . What England didn't know was that the shampoo wasn't actually a shampoo because it was red hair dye, courtesy of the BTT. In the next day everyone will be surprised to see red haired England.


End file.
